Dance Like nobody's watching
by shan14
Summary: Matt joins Emily and a bunch of six year olds for a dance lesson!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a bit of harmless fluff i had in my head that was obstructing the drama of Came back ot show you i was here which i will finish soon!**

**Disclaimer: Standoff eblongs to Standoff... Emma and Alyssa are based off two of my friends...**

"One arm up one arm down" instructed Emily.

"Is that right miss" asked the little red haired girl at the front of the class.

"Yep, that's perfect Alyssa" she smiled, bending down to the girl's height.

"And me miss" chorused the class of six year olds, all of them eager to hear there teachers praises.

"Your all fantastic" she told them "But you better keep working. Class finishes soon"

She sat sown for a few minutes watching the group of girls practising their dance. The concert was on Friday and they were all determined to be the best they could. Emily laughed quietly as she watched them. The six year olds where always fun to watch and she was glad she had been chosen to teach them this year. Emma, her niece, was also in the class and Emily loved spending the two hour's a week with the girl. 'Speaking of which' she thought, parents where arriving and that meant class was finished.

"Okay girls" she said, clapping her hands together. "You all worked really well today so you can have an early mark"

A chorus of excited screams filled the air, followed by a few quick 'thankyou Emily's and even a quick hug from Catiline before the room quietened down.

Emily turned to face her grinning niece and her best friend Alyssa, both of which where riding home with her that night.

"So did you guys have a fun lesson" she asked, quickly packing the bags she had brought.

"Yep" nodded Emma excitedly. "Lyssa and I are going to practice tonight as well" she added, bouncing up and down on the spot. Emily smiled brightly at her. Emma and Alyssa where the most hyperactive kids she knew but they were also the sweetest and car rides with the two of them where always fun. "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep" they yelled, running towards the door. Emma stopped suddenly before turning around and grinning at Emily. "Guess whose here" she sang.

"Who?" asked Emily, confusedly. James, her brother, was busy which was why she was taking the girls and none of her other friends knew she taught dance lessons.

"It's your boyfriend" squealed Emma before breaking out into a fit of giggles with Alyssa.

Emily rushed over to the door where sure enough Matt stood grinning at her.

"You never told me you were a dancer" he smiled walking up to her and placing a small kiss on her check, erupting more giggles from he girls. Emily felt Matt smile against her cheek as the girls laughed. He had met Emma the other night when they had had dinner with her brother. Needless to say the too had hit it off and Emma had not moved from Matt's side the whole night. By the time they had said Goodbye Matt knew her favourite colour was pink , her favourite movie was Mulan, and that Tommy Parkinson had tried to kiss her the week before but instead she had pushed him over and she and Alyssa had ran off giggling.

"It never came up" she stuttered, still surprised to see him. "Why are you here?" she blurted out.

"I was bored so I decided to see who it was that was keeping you away from me each Saturday night" he grinned "I wasn't expecting it to be you Miss Emma" he said turning to the girl "But I'm glad it was" he added cheekily.

Emily dug a thumb into his side "Where did you think I was then" she challenged.

"Well, apparently George the cleaner had a new girlfriend so you know…" he trailed off as Emily smacked him in the chest. "No, really. I just wanted to find out what was going on".

"I teach Emma's dance class every Saturday afternoon" she explained.

"Ah" nodded Matt. "So is Aunty Emily a good dance teacher?" he asked bending down to talk to Emma and Alyssa.

"Yep" answered Emma proudly.

"She's the best teacher ever" added Alyssa.

"Really!" exclaimed Matt. "You must be Alyssa" he added in, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Emily stood back, a grin settling it self on her face as she watched Matt with the two girls. For some one who grew up with only one brother he was awfully good with little girls. He knew just what to say and the other night it had been discovered he was the master of bed time tales.

Emily was so deep in thought that she missed the conversation in front of her till the girls started jumping up and down cheering yes, while Matt tried to calm them down and decline what ever they were saying.

"What's going on?" asked Emily.

"We're going to teach Uncle Matt to dance" shouted Emma as Alyssa nodded excitedly beside her.

Emily did a double take off the words Uncle. Since when was Matt, Uncle Matt. She smiled slightly. It actually didn't sound that bad.

Meanwhile a stricken Matt tried to get himself out the hole he seemed to be in. On one side he didn't want to disappoint Emma and Alyssa, but seriously, he really didn't want to have to dance.

"No, Uncle Matt isn't going to dance" he assured, shaking his head. He looked up at Emily; surely she would let him off the hook. Unfortunately she had other plans and soon Matt found himself standing in the middle of the dance floor, two jumping and giggling six year olds by his side and one evil looking Emily in front of him. Scratch that, one Very evil looking Emily. What had he done to deserve this, he asked, though he already knew the answer. This was what they meant when they said Love was a battlefield and he was in the eye of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Matt have you ever danced before?" asked Emma oddly as she and Alyssa watched Matt attempt to go up on his toes.

"Not really" he grunted through clamped teeth. Standing on your toes was JUST as hard as it looked.

"You just have to relax" instructed Emily, walking up behind him and placing her hands on either side of his stomach.

"Now, breathe in deeply and pretend your lifting your head up to touch the roof. Don't concentrate on your toes otherwise they will hurt more. Just concentrate on your head and the roof"

"Okay" breathed out Matt. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his head touching the wooden beams above him. He felt himself slowly reach up till he was almost on tippee toes.

'Your not to bad at this' he thought to himself, smirking slightly.

"Good work" whispered Emily in his ear. Matt felt himself relax more as her warm breathe hit his cheek. He could feel her hands on his sides. 'God I love those hands'. His mind started wandering to the last time he had felt them on him before crashing to the ground painfully.

"What happened?" asked a laughing Emily.

"Nothing" he replied sheepishly. There was no way he was telling her what was going on in his thoughts that distracted him, especially in front of the girls.

"So how did I do?" he asked, turning towards the two six year olds. Emma stared at him oddly while Alyssa shook her head.

"You were really bad" she stated plainly.

"Hey" said Emily walking over to them "He tried his best"

"Yeah" added Matt. "It's not my fault your Aunty Emily knocked me over"

"I did not" she protested. Matt just smiled before turning towards the girls "So are you guys up for some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yes" the both cried excitedly, running out the door to where Matt's car was parked.

Emily turned towards him smiling cheekily. "So you going to tell me how I knocked you over" she asked, walking slowly towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Let's just say there's more than one way to make a man fall flat, and you seem to know all of them" whispered Matt before walking out the door grinning. Emily laughed quietly before following the trio to the car.

Matt strapped the girls into the car before holding out the dor for Emily to get in.

"Thankyou sir" she nodded, ducking into the seat. Matt ran quickly around to his door before jumping into the car.

"So my young dancers" he began, erupting a bought of giggling form the girls "Where are we off to now?"

"Ice cream" they giggled throwing there arms up in the air.

"Off to the ice cream parlour we go" he agreed smiling at them through the review mirror.

A few minutes later Emma and Alyssa sat in the back laughing as they played corners. Emily turned back from watching them to smile gratefully at Matt. "Thankyou for doing this" she told him.

"No problem" he assured. "Plus I felt like ice cream"

"So really this is all a ploy so you can get your own ice cream" she teased.

"You could say that" smiled Matt, turning the car into the shopping car park.

"Okay everyone, next stop ice cream" he announced, climbing out of the car.

"Uncle Matt, what flavour are you getting?" asked Emma, as she jumped up beside him.

"I think I might get Chocolate" he replied. He knelt down beside the girls and beckoned them over to tell them a secret. "I bet you Emily gets strawberry" he whispered.

"How do you know?" asked Alyssa.

"That's her favourite, why don't you believe me?" he asked, feigning shock.

"Aunty Emily, what flavour are you getting?" asked Emma.

"Strawberry" she replied.

"Told you" whispered Matt, sticking his tongue out playfully at the girls.

"Aunty Emily, Uncle Matt stuck his tongue out" yelled Emma playfully in between giggles.

"Matt" she chastised looking at him. "You're supposed to be the adult here"

"I'm sorry" apologised Matt, wiping the smile off his face.

"Good" nodded Emily, before turning back around to walk to the ice cream shop.

When she wasn't looking he turned back around and grinned at the girls, leaving them standing with there mouths open in shock staring at him. Matt ran to catch up to Emily, slipping his arm around her waist.

"You're in an awfully good mood" noted Emily.

"I like being with you guys" he said, choosing a table and sitting down at it.

"Well I think the girls like being with you as well"

"What about you?" asked Matt.

"Well I think you know the answer to that" she replied softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Ewe", squealed the girls, popping up next to them.

"Why do people always kiss?" asked Emma.

"Duh" replied Alyssa "It's how they have babies" she replied.

"Who told you that" asked a shocked Emily.

"My daddy did. He said the reason he and mummy had my brother was because they loved each other and because they love each other they kiss" she reasoned.

"Does that mean your having a baby?" asked an excited Emma. "I always wanted a baby cousin" she added.

"No" yelled Emily quickly, looking up at Matt for support.

"But why not?" asked Alyssa "You kissed"

"Um, well" started Matt. "Look our ice creams are here" he said gratefully smiling at the waitress.

"Thankyou" he nodded "really thankyou" he emphasised.

He turned back to the girls who were happily munching away at there sprinkle covered ice cream.

"You didn't answer my question" noted Alyssa a few minutes later.

Matt hung his head, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well" he began. "Your daddy was right when he said when people kiss they can have a baby, but some people are magic and they can kiss without having baby's"

"Really" breathed out the girls in awe. Alyssa cocked her head to the side, considering what he had said.

"But what if you decide you want a baby?" she challenged.

"Well" stated Matt. Didn't this kid give up! "If they decide that they just do and then they can have a baby" he answered lamely.

"Oh" stated Emma.

"Do you and Aunty Emily want a baby?" she asked, unaware of the extreme stress she was causing the adults in front of her.

"You know what why don't you ask Emily herself" suggested Matt.

"Um, Emma. We don't know" stuttered Emily.

"Oh" the girls said again.

"Why don't you girls go play" suggested Matt.

AS the two girls left he turned towards a very red Emily.

"That was an interesting conversation" he noted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, this is just pure shameless fluff. LOL**

An hour later Matt sat on Emily's lounge watching Emma and Alyssa practise for their dancing concert. When they had finished he clapped loudly telling both of them how they had danced fantastically and looked beautiful in their princess tutu's. Emma jumped up onto the lounge, squashing her tutu down so she was kneeling at eye level with Matt.

"Uncle Matt are you coming to our dance concert?" she asked.

"Yeah" added in Alyssa "There's going to be lots of dancers and even a chocolate break in the middle like at real concerts"

"Chocolate break?" mouthed Matt to Emily.

"Intermission" she whispered back. Matt nodded in understanding before turning to the girls again.

"Well, I'll have to check my plans" he told them "I'm a very busy man you see. But I should be able to fit you in"

He pretended to flick through a non existent diary before scratching his head in thought. "Yep. Friday night I will accompany you two lady's to the dance" he told them gallantly.

"Thankyou" squealed Emma, throwing her arms around him for a hug.

"Well now that that's settled I think you two should be getting of to bed" instructed Emily. "Your dad will be here early tomorrow to pick you up"

"Do we have to" complained the girls in unison.

"Yep" answered Emily.

Emma grabbed onto the lounge in protest and Alyssa followed suit. Matt could see bed time was going to be a battle so he decided to use a trick he had discovered one night while baby-sitting Frank's kids.

"Come on you guys" he said, getting up off the lounge "Haven't you heard about the monster that comes when you don't go to bed"

Emma and Alyssa gave him an incredulous look "We don't believe in monsters" they told him.

"Oh don't you" he asked, feigning surprise "Well then how do you explain this?" he asked, pointing to the long scar on the side of his arm.

Emma's eyes widened and Alyssa looked at him sceptically.

"What happened" they asked slowly. They still didn't believe in monsters but that was one pretty convincing scar!

"When I was 7" he told them "I didn't go to bed when I was told to. I'd heard stories about the monster but like you I didn't believe them. So I went to bed late and fell asleep. Nothing happened till later on in the night"

"What happened" breathed out Emma.

"Well I was lying in bed when BANG" he yelled. Both the girls jumped up in fright. "My door slammed open. At first I thought it was the wind but then I heard my window start opening. SCREECH" he squealed, making the sound of a window opening. Emma crawled closer to him and Alyssa let out a whimper. "I crawled under my blankets until I could here the footsteps coming towards my bed and the BOOM; he ripped the blankets off me. I kicked and screamed but he kept grabbing at me…"

"Stop" yelled Alyssa.

"Where going to bed" nodded Emma frantically, running up the stairs towards Emily's spare room.  
"Don't you want to hear how I got the scar?" Matt called after them, grinning at his genius plan.

"You didn't have to scare them into bed" laughed Emily, walking into the lounge room from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up during the horror story.

"Hey, they weren't getting to bed any other way" defended Matt.

"Yes well if I get complaints from James and Alyssa's mum I'm forwarding them to you. Actually I better go check the girls are okay"

"I'll be here" called Matt as she climbed the stairs.

She returned a few minutes later to find Matt still sitting on the lounge staring off into space, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Emily. She walked up behind him and placed her arms around his chest so her chin was leaning against his shoulder.

"Just thinking how good a father I'd be at bed time" he replied sentimentally.

"What?" asked Emily in surprise.

"Joking" he whispered, laughing softly at her. Emily whacked him lightly in the shoulder before kissing his neck softly.

"Hey there, stuff like that could get you in trouble missy" he warned playfully.

"What type of trouble" she whispered, continuing her journey up his neck.

"The type of trouble that cannot happen with two prying six year olds up stairs" he replied.

"Oh that one" answered Emily sarcastically. "Fine then" she said, pouting playfully.

"Your in an awfully good mood tonight" commented Matt.

"I like being with the girls" she told him "It reminds me of when I was younger and I used to play with my sisters, except they were older than me"

"You have two older sisters, right?" asked Matt. Emily had told him little about her family but he seemed to remember a mention of two older sisters somewhere along the line.

"Yeah, there was my brother Todd then Meagan and Kate, then James and then me" she told him.

"Wow, that must have been fun" commented Matt, remembering growing up with just he and his brother.

"Yeah, most of the time, except when they would tickle me" laughed Emily.

"Really" smirked Matt. He tugged at her gently, pulling her over the lounge so she was lying face up on his legs. He leant in close to her smiling face before whispering in her ear.

"Still ticklish" he asked, before running his hand down her stomach and under her shirt where he began his attack.

"No!" squealed Emily, laughing hard as Matt tickled her. "Stop it, stop it"

"You don't sound like you want me to stop" laughed Matt before pulling Emily up to kiss him. "Who's the one in trouble now" she whispered against his lips.

"You don't seem to be complaining" smirked Matt.

"Maybe we should continue somewhere else" noted Emily, well aware of the little girls not far away.

Speaking of which the sound of footsteps moments later were almost comical to Emily.

"We heard you scream" called Emma from the hallway

"Are you alright?" asked Alyssa.

Matt leant his forehead against Emily's before calling out to the two girls clad in pink pyjamas.

"We're fine girls"

"Oh" said Emma. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Hun, now go to sleep" called Emily.

Matt grinned at Emily as the sound of two sets of little feet ascended the stairs again. They could just make out the girls conversation as they walked to their bedroom.

"What do you think they were doing?" asked Emma in a whisper,

"I don't know" replied Alyssa "Maybe they decided they wanted a baby after all"

Matt looked at Emily in alarm. "Sh" she whispered.

"You don't think they'll tell there parents, do you?" asked Matt, clearly alarmed. Emily just shrugged her shoulders, but he could see she was thinking the same thing. A small giggle form Emily confused Matt so he looked at her questioningly.

"What's funny" he asked, clearly confused.

"Can you just imagine the look on everyone's faces if Emma told them that?" she giggled.

"It's not that funny" noted Matt, but her laughs were contagious. Soon the pair we're laying in each others arms giggling at the thought of the six year old telling her father that Emily was having a baby.

"How do you think your family would react if you were pregnant?" asked Matt after he had regained his composure.

"I don't know, I guess they would be happy. My mum's always telling me how she wants more grandkids" commented Emily.

"How many does she have?" asked Matt.

"Oh, only 16" said Emily sarcastically. "All my siblings are married except me. I think they'd be happy if I was though. They seemed to like you on the weekend"

"So you've thought about us, you know, having kids" asked Matt shyly.

"Maybe" smiled Emily "Somewhere down the track. Have you?"

Matt looked at her in surprise "Yeah, I guess. I always figured I would when I found the right person. I guess I'm just coming to terms with the fact that I have"

"Really" whispered Emily, leaning in closer to look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've gone out with a lot of girls but I've never considered futures with any of them. Then suddenly you came along and now I'm Uncle Matt and discussing having kids. It's kinda surreal. I mean everyone says 'I'll have kids when I meet the right person' but you never really think about it till you're in the moment and you go 'wow, this might actually be that person, and how the heck did that happen?' It's mind blowing to think that all those thoughts are actually coming together, right now"

Emily stared into her partners eyes, waiting for him to continue, when he didn't she leant her head against his and smiled gently. "That's the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard you say" she whispered.

"Well, it's coming straight from here" he whispered back, pulling at her hand so it lay across his heart. "It hasn't spoken for a long time but I think it's time that changed, don't you?"

"Yeah" she nodded her voice so soft that Matt had to lean in to hear her. She lay her head down on Matt's chest so it was over the spot where there hands lay. She could feel his steady heartbeat underneath her hands as it lulled her to sleep.

"Goodnight" she sighed, drifting off into sleep.

"Night" replied Matt, joining her peacefully in the land of nod.


End file.
